


Mirrorbright

by Yilialovestaylor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens(2015) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jedi Rey, Reylo Fanfiction Anthology, Senator Ben Solo, TFW Your Own Bodyguard Wants to Push You Into A Lake, 保镖Rey, 参议员Ben Solo, 绝地武士Rey
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilialovestaylor/pseuds/Yilialovestaylor
Summary: “我们在哪？” 她问道，凶狠地瞪着Ben，他有点吃惊自己的皮没有缩得脱下骨头。“Varykino，”他答道。“我外婆在湖区的庄园。”“Naboo？”她怒吼道，“你打晕了我，把我拖到了Naboo？”“你让我别无选择。”同时，显然他没有丁点儿自我保护意识，又补了一句，“就算得知您脾气不好很有趣，绝地女士，可别忘了。”她用胳膊猛抽了他一下，他俯身抱住头，准备承受更多击打，然而她只是从他腰带上召唤来了自己的光剑。“这是绑架，参议员。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mirrorbright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144843) by [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/pseuds/diasterisms). 



Chapter 1

作者注释

 

大家好！这是我2017年的Reylo文选。去年我交了一份哈德斯和泊尔塞福涅AUhttp://archiveofourown.org/works/8112499，今年我决定写 参议员/绝地武士AU，定在纳布的光明节。  
作者的汤不热http://kylorenvevo.tumblr.com/

 

译者注释  
*文题mirrorbright在星球大战官方小说Bloodline里是Leia飞船的名字，也是奥德朗的一首摇篮曲  
*故事一共有六章，限制级，但是最后两章才会有R 18内容

 

更多注释、授权及原文链接见文末

 

从灰烬世界到中部地区的旅程通常要花至少24个标准时，但从女妖战机目前在推进器的轰鸣声和旋转声中用二级超光速穿越星航线的方式来判断，参议员Ben Organa-Solo的飞行员似乎决心将这段旅程缩短一半。 虽然Poe Dameron指挥官很像是在享受驾驶Mendel Baudo的定制豪华飞艇的新奇感，但更可能的是，Leia Organa将军指示他尽快把她儿子送到Naboo，因为最近一个自称"第一秩序"的神秘军阀策划了一连串政治暗杀。 尽管Leia比其他任何人都清楚，羽翼未丰的新Alderaan参加光明节有多么重要，她仍坚持让Ben秘密出行，不用军方护卫的显眼的领事船只，容易被当成目标。 到处都有漏洞，她告诉他。 除了绝地武士和我的手下，我不会把你的生命托付给任何人。

 

Ben认为他的母亲有点偏执，但他没说什么; 最近在参议院大厅里也有类似的传言，他不想助长流言蜚语。 尽管如此，他还是希望Leia不要再干涉他的事——毕竟他都快三十一了。

 

女妖号的内舱装饰着Alderaan传统的薄纱挂毯和印有花卉图案的丝绸。占据远处墙壁大部分的全息影像展示了一幅著名的草板画，这草地与那星球一并燃烧殆尽，但是在这，它因十分钟周期循环风吹拂下的星花果和姜铃花而永垂不朽。视频画面轻微闪烁，在硬钢舱壁上几乎察觉不到它的颤抖ーーPoe正试着跳出超空间，说明他们已经到达Chommell区。

 

Ben懒洋洋地躺在长沙发上，目光投向了他面前桌子上的音乐球。 没别的事干，他向前拿起一个银色的球形装置，轻轻地晃了晃。 Plexo-33乐队Wish you among the stars 的开场旋律充满了整个房间; 这首过时的煽情歌曲让他发出了呻吟，但在他切到下一首歌之前，舱门打开了，他的保镖——专门为旅途而委派——走了进来。

 

她的名字是Rey。除了她是他叔叔最有前途的学生之外，这是Ben对她唯一的了解。Luke Skywalker对她赞不绝口，满怀深情和自豪。Rey刚到他的肩膀，有着他见过的最清澈、最纯真的淡褐色眼睛，这让他不得不相信老头子的话。哪怕是现在，她穿着暗褐色的长袍，一把光剑柄在她身侧闪闪发光，栗色的头发向后梳成三个发髻，她看起来更像一个女学生而不是绝地武士。

 

Plexo-33唱出了一个直击人心的尴尬高音，Rey冲着Ben扬起了眉毛。 她没有评价他的音乐品味，但是不知为何，这让情况更糟了。他冲过去又摇了一下音乐球; 甜甜的民谣淡成了重同位素混合的脉动、稚嫩的低音节拍，而这种混合舞曲在Coruscantina的夜总会里并不显得格格不入。这也好不到哪里去。他放弃了，关掉了音乐球，把它扔到一边。

 

“其实，我挺喜欢最后那首的，”Rey评论说。

 

“这就是年轻人的愚蠢，” Ben面无表情地说。 “什么风把您吹到这里来了，绝地女士？”他不是故意显得傲慢ーー也许他是。绝地武士团镇定自若的举止总是逼着他想着法儿激怒他们。这是他的一个性格缺陷，令Leia恼怒不休。

 

Rey没有上钩——他没使用什么策略。 "恐怕是坏消息，阁下，"她平静地回答，丝毫没有讽刺的意味。这是个有能耐的。 "我们在超空间的时候，Celanon码头上发生了一起爆炸。很遗憾地告诉您，参议员Tolik Yar和Kvarm Jia已经身亡。"

 

Ben试着不要哆嗦。 他与二人保持着友好的关系——尤其是他和Jia，一直在讨论新Alderaan和Tapani地区之间签订贸易协定的可能性。 "他们到底在Celanon干什么?"

 

“据我们推测，当他们在最后一刻决定在最近的太空港会面并一起前往纳布时，碰巧结束了各自在外环的会议。根据记录，有一条从Celanon传给Theed的信息，通知迎接委员会Yar和Jia会同时到达。一个小时以后... ...”Rey慢了下来，让Ben用想象力来补充细节。

 

“所以泄密的似乎是Theed一方，"他沉思道。

 

“Organa将军也这么认为所以，没错。" Rey犹豫了一下，或许这本身已经说明了很多问题，或是他继承了他父亲感知不测的天赋，因为在她继续说下去之前，他的怒气已经开始上升，“显然光明节已被危及，因此将军也认为我们回去对你的安全有利。 我相信Vestralla女王会理解的。”

 

“她会吗?” Ben慢声慢气地说。“我没有意识到我舅舅在你们那颗落后的小行星上会教星际间关系的细微差别。”

 

Rey的嘴唇绷得紧紧的。 "你说得对，我不是政客。但是Skywalker大师派我保你性命。所以，我的权限在你之上。”

 

他站了起来，利用他们相当大的身高差威胁般地逼近她。即便如此，他还是诅咒自己，注意到那些洒落在她鼻子和脸颊上的雀斑，这些雀斑引起了他身体某些部位的抽搐，而这些兴奋的部位最近一直被悲哀地忽视了。“我不会因为银河系另一头发生了谋杀案就夹着尾巴回新Alderaan!”

 

Rey抬起脸颊，迎着他棕色眸子的怒视。 “三个月内第五次成功的暗杀，”她提醒他。“第一秩序行动迅速，他们的间谍无处不在。安全总比后悔好。”

 

Ben还没来得及辩解，飞船就突然向一边摇晃起来，发光板在类节奏的警报尖叫声中变暗。

 

他们被攻击了。

 

*

在抵抗组织的军队中，Poe以在危机之中保持冷静而著称。他礼貌地向跑进驾驶舱的Rey和Ben点了点头，女妖号猛地俯冲下去，避开从窗外冒出来的掠夺者级巡洋舰发射出的瞄准激光。要不是Rey伸出一只胳膊用原力定住Ben，同时让自己站稳，Ben可能会以一种相当不体面的方式冲到墙上。

 

“是谁？”她叫道。

 

Poe眯起眼睛看敌舰上的徽符。“瓜维亚死亡帮。”

 

“我就知道我们不该选一艘该死的游艇，”Ben嘶嘶地说。“或许骗过了第一军团，但在没有军队护送的情况下，对海盗来说我们是一个轻而易举的目标。”

 

“瓜维亚死亡帮跑到Chommell区干什么?”Rey问道。 “他们一般不在这活动。”

 

“我认为现在不是问他们有没有迷路的时候，”Poe打趣道，从护卫舰飞出的5架Preybird战斗机迅速包围了女妖号，用炮火猛烈攻击它的护盾。

 

“第一秩序可不止跟罪犯合作，”Rey咕哝着，皱起了眉头。“我认为这是一次伪装成海盗袭击的谋杀。”

 

你和我妈妈一样多疑，Ben想嗤笑说，但是他脖子后面的汗毛都竖起来了。

 

“只有一个办法能知道，”Rey总结道。 “Dameron指挥官，带穿梭机进入Rimma。 如果这是企图暗杀Solo参议员，他们会以为他在逃生舰上，然后跟踪你。如果是海盗，他们会关注着游艇。我们搞清楚后在Enarc走廊联系你。”

 

Poe点点头，从驾驶座爬起来让Rey替上，然后消失在船尾。他刚从女妖号弹射出来，Preybird编队就改变了路线，随着他的穿梭机飞向Rimma商路。

 

Rey操纵着飞艇，脸上浮现出得意的笑容。“我讨厌自己总是对的。”

 

“不知为什么，我可不觉得你这样想，”Ben评价道。

 

瓜维亚护卫舰一直跟着女妖号，虽然不怎么理想，但也并不令人意外。不论什么情况，任何有自尊心的海盗都不会放过抢劫一艘Baudo级游艇的机会。

 

“开着这玩意儿，你跑不过掠夺者的，”Ben对正点燃推进器的Rey说。“最好是利用机动性ー”

 

她从Poe击落的一架星际战斗机残骸中猛冲过去，把游艇紧紧地卷成一个桶状以避开漂浮的碎片。追逐中的护卫舰转向太晚，机翼碎片撞上了船体。

 

“像那样吗?” Rey挖苦般问道。

 

“对不起，”Ben咬紧牙关说。

 

她又假笑了一下，然后向炮手的位子示意。“你的射击技术怎么样，参议员？”

 

*

 

接下来的几分钟在布满星星的黑暗和旋转的金属中一闪而过。尽管撞击对护卫舰造成了损害，它还是设法将自己定位在女妖号和超光速航线之间，激光如雨点般落下。Rey毫不迟疑地冲到敌舰的飞机下面，给了Ben一个完美的机会。他紧紧握住扳机，一股等离子能量从游艇独立的炮塔上流出，穿过掠夺者的腹部。

 

Dura钢铁的碎片从撞击点上脱落，像一朵花，在烟雾中展开参差不齐的燃烧花瓣，美得出奇。Ben看得入了迷：这景象令他心动不已。 他盯着那艘正在解体的轻型护卫舰，直到Rey跳进了Enarc走廊，港外的景色变成了一条银黑色交织的带子。

 

*

 

到了安全的超空间里，Ben从炮手的位置爬了出来，走到趴在仪表盘上Rey旁边。他瞥过她的肩，冲着导航仪上闪烁的坐标发怒。“我不敢自称这个浩瀚宇宙的天文学专家，但在我看来，Naboo在另一个方向。”

 

她甚至没有转过身看他。“我们不去Naboo。”

 

“别开玩笑了。”

 

“参议员，”她的声音冷冰冰的。“你难道忘了几分钟前有人要杀你吗?”

 

“我完全有能力处理好自己的事，你忘了吗？”

 

“如果你能让我好好做我的工作——”

 

“以我为代价？”他争道，目光像刀子一样射向她的后背。 “我在银河政坛上代表新奥德朗。 如果我现在回头，这会表达我母星的何种意思？ 我们是懦夫？ 我们很容易被恐吓——”

 

“亦或是你们有些常识？”Rey低声说道。

 

Ben想抓住她的肩膀让她转过身。强迫她面对他。跟一个无法判断表情的人争论糟糕极了。他克制住了，心里很清楚碰她一下可能会给自己带来的严重伤害。照着他们的说法，绝地是可以致命的。" 听我说，"他慢慢说道， "过去的两年，我一直在努力提升新奥尔德朗作为一个外环星带关键星球的声誉，特别是作为共和国在灰烬世界的一个立足点，与核心国家有着密切的侨民关系。 如果我不去参加光明节，一切都将付诸东流，因为除了海盗入侵之外，什么证据也没有。我必须展示实力。"

 

“没门儿，”Rey坚定地说。 "我奉命立即把你带回家。 你母亲ーー"

 

“-----被多愁善感削弱了政治意识！”Ben抱怨道。“她应该知道，我们不向极端分子让步是多么重要。唯一不同的是我恰好是她儿子。”

 

“嗯，你舅舅签字同意了，他恰好又是我的师父。我也有我的职责ーー”

 

他受不了了。他拽住飞行员座位的一边，旋转了一下，露出了Rey紧张的神色和她褐色眼睛里酝酿着的愤怒。看见她并不很沉着冷静，他有点振奋，但是这种满足感被他自己的情绪吞噬，怒火他心中跳跃上升，越来越高。 “把船掉头！”他咆哮道。

 

“不！”她喊道，切切实实对着他的脸大叫。如果不是怒火攻心，他会惊讶她的喊声。

 

Ben冲向控制台，愤怒和绝望掩盖了理智。Rey从座椅上跳起来，举起手臂。他从骨子里的直觉明白，她要用原力定住他。出于纯粹的本能—— 他把手腕弯在她颈后，没有完全意识到他在做什么，除了拦住她、保护自己、得到他想要的。能量从他指中涌出，血液般充盈，心跳般原始。 Rey的眼睛迷迷糊糊地闭上了，软绵绵的身体陷入了他不假思索伸出的双臂，在她跌到地上之前接住了她。

 

没过几秒钟，一切都结束了。然而，机舱里接踵而至的寂静似乎持续了好几个钟头，只听见女妖号机器中枢的轻微滴答声和超空间引擎的嗡嗡响。 Ben Organa-Solo，最令人敬畏的平民主义者、Luke Skywalker的侄子、两个政治王朝的杰出后裔，站在一艘Baudo级明星游艇的仪表盘上，全身僵硬，抱着一名他刚刚用原力打昏的绝地武士保镖。

 

“该死的西斯，”他大声说。

 

*

 

古力帕在夏天总是吵哄哄的。在天鹅绒般紫红色薄暮的衬托下，柔软、密集的芦苇丛中呱呱地叫传来它们的叫声，偶尔插入悬垂树枝上传来的困乏的鸟鸣，蜂蜜般温暖的微风拂过窗，伴随着床头柜上音乐球传来的比思情歌。 Ben已经开始后悔自己冲动的决定，把设备从飞船上带回来——它只会是Rey醒来后扔向他的另一件物品。

 

他挤在她床边的一张扶手椅里，挣扎着不去呆呆地盯着她的脸，结果惨败了。阳光亲吻着她无精打采的面容，被琥珀色的灯光镀上一层金光，小憩中几乎显得有些浪漫。她的前额很高，栗色的眉毛扬起来，长长的睫毛散开在尖颧骨上，窄窄的鼻子，嘴唇是精致而诱人的粉红色，还有一个结实的下巴。她可爱极了，但不是特别漂亮，显然没什么特别。那为什么他就是移不开目光呢？

 

“但愿我能放手、哭泣，”音乐球尖声唱道。 “我知道你已尽力... ..."

 

他本不该在游艇上失控。Ben一生都束缚着自己的原力；就算他是Darth Vader的外孙，如果他拥有相似能力的消息传出去，他积累的信誉会无影无踪。但是他是如此愤怒、如此沮丧，原力像是世界上最自然的事情。

 

太像Anakin了，Luke曾说，低头悲伤地看着十岁的Ben。 我在你身上感受到了他的黑暗面。 我心中同样存在着的黑暗。 

 

真正的黑夜开始降临，一丝微微的寒意弥漫了整个房间。 Ben伸手牵Rey盖着的被子，比思歌继续着。 "现在你已离去，四壁干裂，我的心中光明不再…..."

 

纤细的手指突然抓住他的手腕，戳的力道足够留下淤青。他的目光转回床头板方向，一双无疑充满敌意的淡褐色眼睛眯着看他。在他的椅子被一股阴冷的心灵致动能量送上天之前，他只记得这一件事。 他痛苦地哼了一声，撞到了墙上，那把倒霉的椅子摔得粉碎，他也跟着落地。

 

Rey起身朝他阔步走来，脸色苍白，在盛怒之下扭曲了。“你怎么敢，”她咆哮道，声音反常地刺耳、凶猛、气焰逼人。 “你怎么敢用原力来对付我——” 卧室的地基开始颤抖，家具吱吱作响，各种各样的装饰物升到空中，那一刻，Ben百分百确信自己活不了了。

 

然而Rey一定是很迟才想起，她的任务跟把他干掉正相反。她慢慢地呼了口气，整个屋子再次平静下来。他瘫倒在她脚边，喉咙发干，而她高高地俯视着他，音乐球播放的歌给这一幕增添了超现实的色彩。 

 

“忆往昔，你的一言一语夺走了我的呼吸，如此悲伤... ...”

 

Rey的手腕拂向那个恼人的设备，关掉了它。“我们在哪儿?” 她问道，凶狠地瞪着Ben，他有点吃惊自己的皮肤没有缩得脱下骨头。

 

“Varykino，”他回答说。“我外婆在湖区的庄园。”

 

“Naboo？”她怒吼道，“你打晕了我，把我拖到了Naboo？”

 

“你让我别无选择。”同时，因为他显然没有丁点儿自我保护意识，“虽然得知您脾气暴躁很有意思，绝地女士，可别忘了。”

 

她用胳膊猛抽了他一下，他俯身抱头准备承受更多击打，然而，她只是从他腰带上召唤来了自己的光剑。“这是绑架，参议员。”

 

"严格来说，并非如此，”他辩称。“作为我的保镖，我到哪儿你都得陪着我。这是一个双赢的局面；我可以参加光明节，你可以顺利完成你的任务。”

 

“真大方。”Rey轻蔑地低头看着他。“如果我现在没有表达出感激之情，很抱歉。”

 

“没关系，我原谅你。”天呐，在她代替第一秩序干掉他之前他真该闭上嘴巴。她可以轻而易举把他的死推锅给谋杀。

 

她对刚才的嘲弄没做出任何反应，不动声色地交叉双臂看着他爬起来。坦率地说，以绝地武士的标准来看，这已经是一种被激怒的极端表达方式。她似乎又有了一点儿Luke和他那帮徒弟们闻名的沉着，但Ben禁不住想起了早些时候ーー她的狂野，苗条的身躯在沉重气流中散发的力量。他的保镖可不仅是看上去那么多。这一点他肯定。

 

“我想我应该庆幸你没有大摇大摆地进入Theed，”Rey简短地说。 “我猜你计划在那儿秘密行动？”

 

Ben点点头。她理解能力很强。“坐飞行艇几天就到Theed了。在节日开始之前，我们会有足够的时间安顿下来。”

 

“别那么急。我得先联系Organa将军和Luke大师。" 

 

他早就料到会这样，可是听到这句话还是暗暗哼了一声。“好吧。”

 

*

 

Varykino的通讯设备位于北翼考虑到Naberrie家族这些天几乎没怎么用别墅，它与先进技术相去甚远，但Rey设法通过加密渠道连接了D'Qar。Ben不得不佩服她，但是当他接受母亲和舅舅长达10分钟的说教后，这种感觉就消散了，而他的舅舅——多么幸运，碰巧在Rey通讯的时候拜访抵抗组织基地——带着淡淡的忧虑注视着他。

 

“你不能那样使用原力，我们也不是这么教你的，”Leia闪烁的蓝色全息图告诫道。“你应该向Rey道歉，特别是现在，如果去Theed的路上发生了什么事，她还得中断自己的工作。Caraya的灵魂啊Ben，你在想什么？在高风险的情况下使你的安保人员丧失行动能力ーー我从来没有ーー”

 

“你能摸着良心说你不会做同样的事情吗？”Ben打断了她。“如果你知道你做的是正确的，如果你知道这会帮到你的人民——”

 

“你在坟墓里可救不了任何人！”Leia厉声说道。“两天骑行穿过一片你多年未涉足的荒野，只有一个武装护送ーー”

 

“小心点，妈妈，现在你听起来好像在怀疑我保镖的能力，就像你怀疑我自己做决定的能力一样——”

 

“请允许我插一句，”Luke说，“在你们俩重演银河内战之前，或者在第一秩序追踪这个通讯之前——”

 

这让Ben和Leia闭嘴了。他们用这条线路的时间越长，监控设备窃听或者破译源头的机会就越大。

 

“Rey。”Luke的全息图转向他的学生，她目前一直在尴尬的沉默中观察眼前的情景。“我相信基本的东西你都知道。尽可能让森林掩护你们，晚上不要生火，避开其他旅客。”

 

Rey鞠了一躬。“是，师父。”

 

“Ben。”Luke的严肃目光转到了他侄子身上。“听从Rey的指挥。 你已经逼她去那儿了，现在你必须让她按自己的意愿行动。”

 

“是，舅舅，”Ben嘟囔道。

 

“Leia。”在全息能量场的范围内，Luke把手搭在他妹妹的肩膀上低声说了些什么，声音太低，音频接收不了。不管是什么，Leia点了点头---- 尽管有点僵硬---- 接着用更平和的语气对Rey和Ben说话。

 

“我会通知Dameron指挥官计划的改变，让他带着几个士兵在Theed与你们会合，他们将在你们的逗留期间担任守卫。”她说，“Ben，请不要再做任何鲁莽的决定。Rey，感谢你没有在恢复知觉的那一刻拧断他的脖子。”

 

Rey的嘴唇弯成了一个微笑ーー这是Ben从她48个标准时前走进他的生活以来第一次看到她真诚的笑。“不客气，将军。”

 

“愿原力与你们同在，”Luke说，然后他和Leia的全息图就不见了踪影。

 

*

 

在他任期的早年，Ben曾经为两位灰烬世界的君主举办过一次晚宴，他们的行星因为一颗富含 Cubirian矿的小行星而卷入了一场血腥的领土争端。 他的客人们在上汤菜的时候打了起来，但即使那样也比他现在和Rey一起吃饭舒服些。

 

他们在长桌的两端谨慎地打量着对方，桌上摆满了Varykino储藏室里的肉和奶酪，果园里的水果，还有从古老地窖发霉的一角里挖出来的一瓶Rydonnian香料酒。 “这些都是谁准备的？”Rey最后问道。

 

“Dorian Accu，”Ben 说。“庄园的看门人，在他之前是他的父亲。他已经回自己的房间过夜了，”他补充说，因为Rey正环顾餐厅，仿佛在等着那位老人随时从红色大理石柱子后面冒出来。

 

“我们的...…进场，没有惊到他吗？”

 

“一点都没有，”Ben咬着牙撒谎道。可怜的Dorian看到Ben少爷怀抱着一个昏过去的年轻女人从星际游艇上走出来，差点心脏病发作。特别是一个穿着绝地袍的女人。

 

“嗯……”Rey只说了这么多，但Ben感受到原力像好奇的触手一样刺激着他的大脑，试图判断他有没有撒谎。

 

他升起了盾牌，比预料中更猛得挡住了她。他讨厌别人进入他的大脑。“我舅舅没教过你不要这么粗鲁吗？”

 

“他什么都没教你吗？”她还嘴说。“我不知道你是力敏，他从没提过... ...”

 

“这是家里的大秘密。我学会隐蔽自己的信号，所以你没发现。” 看到她已经开始进餐，Ben也跟着吃。“如果你好奇为什么我不在Yavin4号星上训练，那是因为我很早就知道我会是个糟糕的绝地武士。”

 

“你会的，”她赞同说。“但大多数孩子都梦想成为绝地，不是吗?“

 

“你有吗？”

 

她耸了耸肩，小口吃着一大块奶酪。 “小时候我梦想过许多事。”她嘴巴塞得满满的，几分钟过去了，他注意到她的餐桌礼仪不怎么雅观，对于她这样一个平时镇静得出奇的人来说。 她咀嚼得很大声，用手肘撑着，吃得很快，仿佛这顿饭从濒死边缘挽救了她。

 

他有那么多的问题纠缠在一起，几乎脱口而出。以前的你是谁？你是怎么想的，又做了些什么？ 他过了一会儿才决定：“绝地来的时候你多大？”

 

“交流悲伤的人生故事是Alderaan传统吗?

 

“不是，但是尴尬的沉默对胃不好。”

 

Rey似乎在笑大和翻白眼之间左右为难。 “十一，”她不情愿地说。 “那时我十一岁。是Saa大师找到我的。”

 

Ben点点头示意。T'ra Saa，一个能变形的绝地武士，在66号令中幸存了下来，躲藏在 Kashyyyk，后在卢克的新绝地武士团重新露面。她活了好几个世纪，按照Neti人的标准还是个年轻人。

 

“在从星舰墓地回来的路上，X'us'R'iia冷不丁困住了我，”Rey继续说道。 “三天后，Saa大师在沙丘上差点被我绊倒。我脱水了，半死不活... ... 她发现了我体内的原力，用原力探知我孤身一人，然后把我带到Yavin4号星，在那里我恢复了身体，留了下来。”

 

“这是多久前的事了？”

 

Rey皱着眉头算了一下。“差不多十年吧。”

 

出于某种莫名其妙的原因，Ben的胃沉了沉。 她二十一岁。比一眼看上去要大，比他——希望的要年轻。 这是最恰当的词，他对自己很恼火。即使他们年龄相仿也无关紧要——她是名绝地武士，因此，不可触碰。 “X'us'R'iia？”他重复说。

 

“是Teedo人嘴里的天气风暴，”她解释说。 “他们相信这是他们神袛的呼吸。”

 

一提到Teedo，他茅塞顿开，星舰墓地和沙丘的碎片重新拼合。 “你是从Jakku 来的。”

 

“没错。”

 

一个垃圾场，他父亲曾嘲笑说。一个什么都不长的老坏地儿。 

 

“我不知道为什么要告诉你这些，”Rey抱怨道。昏暗柔和的灯光下，她的眸子是阳光普照的森林的颜色。 "我只是想知道为什么你没走上你舅舅的路，结果说出了更多个人信息。 他们对你的评价是对的——你转移话题起来技巧娴熟，真是巧舌如簧。”

 

“职业病。”Ben抿了一小口酒，佩服她毫不犹豫地以他班萨饲料的名义喊他。 "关于我，他们还说了些什么？”

 

“我想我今天打击你自尊够多了，”她回嘴说，吓了他一笑。

 

“所以，都是好话了？” 他怂恿说，隔着杯沿朝她嘻嘻笑。

 

“晚安，参议员。”Rey站起身，椅子腿在地板上带着强有力的决断摩擦出清脆的声响。“我建议你少喝点酒。明天还有得忙。”她又恢复了职业性的冷漠，他有点遗憾，但是直到她离开餐厅，他才意识到ーー她也转移了话题，用他自己虚荣心的微妙吸引力来堵住他的嘴。

 

Ben被逗乐了，难以置信地摇了摇头，举起酒杯向她的空椅子祝酒。“敬您的锐利，绝地女士，”他自言自语。 “但愿它免我遍体鳞伤。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

尽管主卧的四柱床上铺着云朵般柔软的床垫、羽绒枕被和华丽的丝质床单，Ben还是辗转反侧了好几个小时。不管他怎么固执地合上双眼，仍是睡意全无。从小，Varykino就让他焦躁不安。在以前，Luke会用原力平静他、Leia会给他唱催眠曲、Han给他讲一些稀奇古怪的故事直到他睡着。但现在，他只能靠自己了---- 除非他把客房里的保镖算上---- 而且不知怎的，他觉得Rey的管辖范围可不包括摇篮曲和睡前故事。

 

 

“该死，”Ben从床上起身，喃喃自语道。他在黑暗中摸索着走进起居室，光着脚，除了一条宽松的裤子什么也没穿。起初，他以为有两个人坐在长沙发上，但这无疑只是月光透过窗户洒进来的把戏。

 

 

或者是原力的回响。

 

 

他做了个鬼脸。 _他们_ 来过这里。所以他睡不着。他们的一部分徘徊在这阴暗的走廊，银河系的命运在两颗心之间谱写。如果他训练得够多，也许能保护自己不受过去残余的影响，但是，不，那不是他选择的道路...…

 

 

**_我不能。我们不能。_ **

 

 

Ben打开墙上的显示屏，在全息网页快速浏览，找到了一部他喜欢的歌剧。他把音量调大赶出老鬼魂的声音，然后走到阳台，手搭在栏杆上，凝视着黑暗。群星和它们的倒影交织，组成了湖区的夜；湖水的声音冲刷着湖岸发出响声。风吹在他袒露的胸膛上有点凉，刚好缓一缓室内积聚的夏日香气。

 

 

**_我们可以保密。_ **

 

 

“参议员。”

 

 

他被吓得丢了魂，差点掉到下面的湖里。他转过身，看到Rey镶在敞开的阳台门之间。三个发髻解开了，她栗色的头发披散在肩上，在睡意中卷成一团。 她穿着一件到膝盖上方的超大睡衫，露出纤细匀称的双腿，在月光下绵延无穷无尽。然而，她手中闪闪发光的金属棒令他的注意力从这愉悦之景转移。之前她失去知觉的时候，他解除了她的武器，但是直到他看到刀柄摆出此种的进攻姿势---- 距离被激活只有一秒---- 他才最终意识到它的奇特之处。

 

 

“它比一般的要长。”他若有所思地说。

 

 

回想起来，他不该惊讶她的反应；她在Jakku长大，那里尽是满嘴脏话的粗俗太空人。但他只把她当做绝地，所以她目光掠过他的臀部时，他感到困惑可以理解；然后他在脑子里重复了一遍这句话，感到了 _彻彻底底的_ 羞辱。

 

 

“当然，我指的是你的光剑柄，”他努力摆出参议员的庄重说道，心里想着现在跳进湖里算不算晚。

 

“当然，”她面无表情地说。Naboo最耀眼的水系卫星OhmaD‘un的银色光芒之下，她的脸上浮出了一片红晕。“这是双头光剑。”

 

 

“真新鲜。”

 

 

 “可不是吗，我不怎么理解只有一头能致命的武器。”她嘟哝道，随后坚定口气说，“参议员，就最近的谋杀案来看，我必须坚持让您远离敞开的区域。包括阳台。”

 

 

“当然。不想让狙击手那么轻松达到目的，毕竟他整晚都蹲在远处的海岸上，以防我出去散步我还没动一下他的子弹就到了岛上。”

 

 

“空袭、驾驶敞篷飞行艇的枪手、两栖攻击，”Rey快速点算了一下。

 

 

Ben扬起眉毛。“你知道这么多杀人的方法，我是不是该害怕？”

 

 

“不幸的是，一种都不准用在你身上。”

 

 

他透过牙缝倒吸一口气。“哎哟，说得好。”

 

 

她嘴角一抽好像在憋笑，便转向身后的黑暗。“进来吧。”

 

 

听了这话他的心里出现了有一阵有趣的骚动。他跟着她走进起居室，试着不去注意她臀部的轻微摇摆，也不去注意微风怎样时不时地把睡衣在她身体的曲线上摊开。“睡不好吗？” 他猜道。

 

 

她回过头向他投去苦笑的一瞥。“你的歌剧把我吵醒了。”

 

 

他应该为此道歉，还有为他把她带到这儿的方式道歉，但是他的骄傲阻止了他。“《 _未来幽灵短暂统治_ 》是一部经典之作。”

 

 

“我不太喜欢这个。”她坐在长沙发上，蜷缩着靠着一端的扶手。这个古怪的全息网站只有音频，显示屏是一块面板，蓝光反射在她面容的平面和角度上。

 

 

**_你能那样活下去吗？_ **

 

 

他试探着占据了长沙发椅的另一端。虽然他们之间保持着礼貌的距离，微风还是吹过来奶花香皂的味道。他的性&器抽搐了一下，感谢Molator Grimtaash和其他所有大家族的守护者，他穿着最宽松的裤子。难道离他的上一个情人已经那么久了，坐在一个闻起来有花香的女人旁边就足以让他把持不住了吗？

 

 

歌剧结束时，刺耳的咏叹调余音不绝。Rey抖了抖，怜惜她，Ben伸出胳膊按下屏幕上的按钮，转到一个电台，播放着Quenk爵士乐轻快、柔滑的节奏。当他收回胳膊时，他注意到她正盯着他，视线直指他的二头肌。

 

 

然而她飞快地移开了视线，换了个姿势侧对着他。 “床太软了，”她脱口而出。当他暗暗怀疑她是抓住第一个浮现在脑海里的话题时，他也本能地感觉到她在说实话。“那是我睡不着的主要原因，不是你的音乐。我觉得自己要陷下去淹死了。”

 

 

他于是想到了 Jakku 的避难处，想到了她生活过的环境。他有一种感觉，她不会跟他这种空洞的同情有共鸣，因为他在一个截然不同的环境中成长，所以他温柔地取笑她，闪现出几乎没人见过的温柔的笑。 “我明天会跟Dorian提出控诉的。”

 

 

“你是指 _今天_ ，”她纠正说，瞥了一眼桌上的精密计时器。“那你呢？ 你为什么睡不着？”

 

 

“Varikino存着很多我和我家人的回忆，”他说，不知道Luke透露了多少，然后决定，无论如何，凭她跟他讲的东西，他也该说真话。游戏公平之类的。“这是我祖父母结婚的地方。”

 

 

Rey瞪大了双眼。她的目光怀着好奇和敬畏，游荡在月光下的四周。“我不会说Anakin Skywalker是我在旧共和国绝地中最喜欢的，但自从我知道他变成了Darth Vader，他却是最令我着迷的。 我经常回想他的故事。主要是，我思量是怎么... ...”

 

 

"怎么堕落的？我舅舅肯定详细地讨论过这个问题，”Ben大胆地说。 "他从不避讳用Vader

来警示 _我_ 。”

 

 

“不是那样。我能理解 _那个_ 。”Rey做了个不耐烦的手势，好像在挥手赶走什么。“我以前是Jakku的拾荒者，生活受下层人的摆布。我知道黑暗是怎么从那儿产生的，污垢粘附着你的灵魂，跟随着你。” 她打了个哆嗦，就算Ben不知道是因为夜晚的空气还是因为她痛苦的回忆。“他和Padme Amidala的关系让我很困惑。想到无论他们之间存在着什么，是那么强大，他们为了这感情反抗了整个银河系ーー我无法想象如此爱一个人。”她咬着嘴唇，在黑暗中凝视着他。“你能吗？”

 

 

**_它会毁了我们。_ **

 

 

“问题是——”Ben过了一会儿说，但他的喉咙很干，声音开裂了。他又试了一次。“问题是，我能。这是我欣然接受的一个久远故事。我从没怀疑过。那种全心全意的...... _狂热_ ，是我从小就懂的。所以我没有选择绝地之路。"

 

 

 

她什么也没说，等着他继续。他小心翼翼地整理思绪，屏幕上的音乐随着铜管乐的节奏律动。 “我太像Anakin了，”他承认。“每次我脱离愤怒和恐惧，原力就会显现出来。过去我常常让我父亲‘ _毛骨悚然’_ ，他这么说。还有，我会在梦里见到Vader。他这奇怪的痕迹在我脑海里存在了好久。就好像无论我走到哪里，都有人在监视我。最后，到我十二岁的时候，我父母和舅舅关于我的未来进行了一个，怎么说， _激烈的_ 讨论。”

 

 

“ _激烈的？_ ”

 

 

“要是走进Coruscant皇宫的侧楼，你能听到回音。”

 

 

Rey笑了。准确地说，她开始大笑，然后试着控制自己，结果发出一声哽咽和非常不绝地的鼻息，Ben莫名觉得这可爱极了。“他们得出的结论是无论我身上发生着什么都是不自然的。Luke舅舅坚持认为那不可能是他父亲，因为Anakin已经在原力中找到了平静。有人—— _有东西_ ——想在我脑子里中扎根，假设它还没有，并想训练我用原力进一步打开这种联系。"

 

 

“所以他们替你做了选择？”

 

 

“不全是。更像是他们跟我说我不 _一定_ 要做绝地武士。我之前对母亲的工作有过兴趣，所以她开始带我去参议院会议和外交会谈。也许是那时我开始对政&治着迷，但我不确定ーー我只记得我很高兴能跟她在一起，而以前，我都不怎么见她。”

 

 

Rey把胳膊搭在长沙发靠背上，脸枕着胳膊。她的全部注意力集中在Ben，嘴唇的线条都变得柔软了。“有点超现实，想着你一个小男孩像尾巴一样跟着将军，参加所有这些重要会议。”

 

 

“那时她还是参议员。喂，别转移话题，”他责备地说，Rey偷偷把半个脸藏到弯着的胳膊里。他猜她是不是在笑。“我也更了解外婆了— 作为Naboo女王和参议员取得的成就。 几年后，我们搬到新Alderaan，埋头于政&治，那些怪梦和我脑子里那股幽灵就无影无踪了。”

 

 

“你查出是谁或者是什么了吗？”

 

 

“没有。有点不想知道。” 他耸耸肩。“也许只是回声。”

 

 

“也许吧。”

 

 

“我的外祖父母留给我两种使命，”Ben总结道。“最后，我选了Padme Amidala的。”

 

 

“我觉得这是最好的安排，”Rey打趣说。“你真的 _会_ 是一个糟糕的绝地。但是，作为一名参议员，你也没那么糟糕。”

 

 

“这从你嘴里说出来，可是不小的称赞。我斗胆说你现在对我更有好感了？”

 

 

“拿到一手坏牌，要尽量打好。只要你记住Luke大师让 _我_ 负责，我们就不会再有问题了。”

 

 

他咧嘴一笑，仰慕着她似火的激情，每次妥协中她都表现出这种精神。这个女人就算得寸进尺，他也只会更加敬重她。“知道了。”

 

 

全息网从一首歌切到另一首，他们也一直聊到深夜。大部分很轻松，没有什么像他们之前谈到的话题那样严肃，进行地很顺。这几年Ben总是要识破政客们口蜜腹剑的雷区，他发现能够放松警惕是个让人耳目一新的转变。哪怕只是今晚，让自己感到平静，伴随着爵士乐、湖水和Ohma-D’un的光芒。他和Rey渐渐陷入了迟迟不来的睡眠，在他闭上眼睛之前，看到的最后一样东西是她静住的身影在黑暗中的轮廓，屏幕上播放着“Those Ole Spacer‘s Blues”。

 

 

* 

 

 

Ben醒来时落枕了，同时感觉到温暖、寂静和鲜花。屏幕已经变暗了ーー可能是因为午夜电台在黎明下班ーー他瘫在长沙发上，好像他的身体潜意识在睡眠中找到了一个更舒服的姿势。

 

 

他注意到的第二件事是Rey四仰八叉地趴在他身上。她的头枕在他胸口，他的双臂搂着她的腰。他的性&器对十岁的年龄差距和绝地教条一无所知——它只注意到一个软软的、香香的女性身形紧贴着它，大胆地起来迎接。

 

 

 

 哦，这可不好。 _坏极了。_

 

 

Ben试图从Rey身下爬开，在他肆虐的家伙和她小腹间保持安全的距离，但是她开始含糊地说着什么，他愣住了，整个人生在他眼前闪过。 

 

 

谢天谢地她没醒，难以理解的话语渐渐变成一声叹息。他低头注视着她，看到她棕色的长发散落在他苍白的皮肤上，血直往下涌。 他在心里反复道歉ーー向Rey、他的母亲、Lukeーー他又一次尝试解放自己。

 

 

这次，Rey _动了。_ 她抓住他裸&露的肩膀，双腿分开，直到跨坐在他的身上，臀部在他的身上起伏。 Ben不由自主地用手夹住她双腿，想在自己难堪之前把她固定住，但是这样一来她睡衣的下摆翘了起来，他的手掌触碰到了光滑柔软的肌肤，他是一片狼藉。 这接触从喉咙深处逼出一声呜咽，她的唇掠过他的下颌。

 

 

“ _求你了_ ，”她低声说，他差点就这样丢了。

 

 

她显然是在做梦。他本以为绝地不会有这种低级的幻想，但从她在他上面扭来扭去来看，显然他们中的 _一个_ 不是铁石心肠，她在他那坚硬悸动的家伙上磨来磨去。 _帮助她_ 轻而易举，只要他的手指朝着她腿间又热又湿的地点微微移动，他可以透过把她和他隔开的薄薄一层织物感觉到……

 

 

在庄园里的某个地方，一扇门砰地关上了。可能是看门人在检查橱柜，看能不能找到什么当早餐。要么就是第一秩序发起了进攻，Ben将死于人类已知最严重的阻挠之感。关门声在清晨的寂静中高声回响，Rey醒了。 

 

 

四目相对。

 

 

看着她的脸，看着她虹膜上的金色粒子、鼻梁上的雀斑、微微张开的嘴唇，她扯在一起的栗色秀发衬出迷茫的表情，他有了接下来的举动。不管罪魁祸首是什么，他的手向上飘动，两根手指沿着她的耳垂做了个温柔亲密的手势，他自己都没怎么发现。但是她往后直缩从他身边飞走，直到她的背撞到沙发椅扶手没办法后退。

 

 

他决心在她的狂怒中保持冷静，不管什么样的指责，甚至全世界的痛苦。他 _没有_ 料到的是她脸颊上布满的鲜艳的绯红、前胸的起伏、莽撞交叉的双腿。他意识到，她正挣扎着恢复掌控，就像他一样。他笔直地坐起来，小心翼翼地调整臀部的角度不让她察觉他的欲望。接下来的寂静中他们粗糙的呼吸声格外明显，被外面传来的轻快的鸟鸣声打破了。 

 

 

“你为什么那么做？”似乎过了一辈子那么久，Rey用颤抖的声音问道。“你为什么摸我的脸？”

 

 

  _那_ 是让她困惑的原因？不是他在她自己动的时候摸她大腿？“相信我，我一点都不清楚，”Ben粗声粗气地说。 

 

 

她站了起来，天呐，即使她头发凌乱只穿了一件超大衬衫，还是一副威风凛凛的样子。“参议员，我来和你做个交易，”她说。他认出了这种小心翼翼的平静，冥想一样，像他叔叔在情绪激动的情况下把它像斗篷一样裹住自己。跟面具一样好。“让我们忘了这件事吧。 这种事常有的，不是吗？ 只是生理上的。”

 

 

_我不想忘掉，_ 他想。但他配合着她轻快、呆板的语调说：“这似乎是最明智的做法。”但是，不管他怎么想，毕竟他永远是他父亲的儿子。所有他略带不敬地补充说，“虽然这样一来我们有资格用名字称呼对方了。”

 

 

“那可不算是忘记，对吧？” Rey狡猾地说。“早餐时见，参议员。”

 

 

她离开了房间，过了一会儿Ben回到套房。 他急切地需要洗个冷水澡，洗得越长越好。

 

 

*

 

 

他们乘坐Ikas-Adno 22-B夜鹰号离开Varykino，带着私人物品和足够维持到Theed的补给。 出乎意料，Rey让Ben驾驶，尽管他怀疑她同意的原因和他要求的是一样的----在路上的几个小时他的阴部只要一点不注意就会靠近她的臀部，过于不理智。但 _现在_ 也好不到哪里去----她的小手抓着他的腰，身体紧贴着他，载具轻微的下降和急转弯使得她柔软的乳房压在他的背上---- 但至少驾驶飞行摩托穿越湖区起伏的绿色地带的能让他分心。

 

 

他们停下来吃午饭的时候，太阳已经升上了天空。草地上满是成群的沙克肥牛，悠闲地放牧。Ben把野餐毯铺在地上，Rey拿出了一些三明治和干果。他偷偷瞥了她一眼; 他们都穿着便装，背心、衬衫，她的裹腿就像第二层皮肤。为什么他的绝地保镖非得这么 _漂亮_ ？这是他舅舅开的玩笑吗？不，Luke Skywalker不屑于那种特殊的幽默... ..

 

 

起初，他们一言不发地吃着饭，早晨的尴尬还没散去，但后来Ben注意到Rey正带着充满渴望的微笑研究着周围苍翠的环境，她发现他在看她，紧张地转过身。“我长大的地方没有这些，”她解释说。“到处都是绿色。Saa大师把我带到Yavin星4之前，我都不知道这些的存在。 我的孩童时期现在看来丑陋极了。”她又咬了一口三明治，若有所思地嚼着。“开始的时候可没那么好看。”

 

 

“那已是过去，”Ben说。“你再也不用回去了。”

 

 

她对他眨了眨那双美丽的眼睛，仿佛从没见过他。“问题是，”她轻轻地说，“我一开始就不想离开。在绝地学院的医疗区醒来的时候，我 _生气急了_ 。最后事实证明这才是最好的结果ーー我现在知道了ーー但我内心的一部分仍然想回去。我的一部分总想着，如果时间以某种方式逆转，让我选择留在Jakku或跟随Saa大师，我会选择留下来。”

 

 

“为什么？”

 

 

“我在等人。 也许是几个人。” 她耸耸肩。“我很小的时候就落入了那些垃圾主手中。只有一段模糊的记忆，一个女人告诉我她会回来，一艘船消失在天空中，我恳求船上不管什么人不要走。没错，我知道绝地给了我更好的生活，他们让我变得强壮，但我不禁想ーー如果我错过了家人回来的日子一天，甚至几个小时，该怎么办ーー”她顿了顿，最后对着野餐布景向他投去一个不高兴的目光。“又来了，跟你讲我的秘密。”

 

 

“我跟你讲了好几个我的，”他指出。“我想我们扯平了。”

 

 

“一点都没。你为什么要把自己的命运与民粹主义者扯在一起？”

 

 

他了个鬼脸。“这是努力让我停下问私人问题，还是你真的想知道？”

 

 

那可爱的半鼻嗤声又从Rey的嘴里冒了出来。一股最奇怪的欲望冲上他心头，想听到她真正的笑声。“我想两者都有一点，”她坦言，“但更多的是后者。”

 

 

“当然，不难相信，我会主张所有共和国星球拥有更大程度的主权。”

 

 

 “本质上来说并不 _困难_ ，但我遇到的大多数核心区居民都是中立派。”

 

 

“我不是来自核心区。”

 

 

“你在那里长大，新Alderaan是一个中心侨民区。你自己说的。”

 

 

“流民的统治委员会主要由幸存的大家族组成，”Ben澄清说，“贵族们总是热衷于追求自己的利益，绝地女士，现在，他们正在努力重建内战期间损失的财富，这些利益与一个更强大的中央政府背道而驰，后者将对商业企业征收高额税收，并加重官僚主义的繁文缛节。"

 

 

 “你追求同样的东西吗，参议员？”Rey问，“财富和荣誉？”

 

 

 “我追求的是服务我的选民，像任何正经的政客一样。”Ben平静地回答。

 

 

她对他皱起了鼻子。“是个好答案，但不是诚实的。”

 

 

他得意地笑了。她对他职业生涯所依赖的那种巧舌如簧完全不能容忍，而他也因此越来越喜欢她。“这一切都回到了遗产问题上。在我看来，中立路线太像我的外公了，而我外婆是旧共末期民主最坚定的拥护者之一。真正的民主意味着每个世界都有发言权。”

 

 

“他们真是截然不同，”Rey沉思着。“我是说Anakin和Padme。他们的信仰有天差地别。”

 

 

“我们家族的男人喜欢那些经常挑战他们的女人，”这话在Ben考虑到它分量之前脱口而出。他很快移开目光，脸上开始泛起一股陌生的温暖，让他局促不安。没有一个二十一岁的年轻人会诱惑他变成一个脸红的学徒。他断然 _拒绝_ 让这种事发生。

 

 

 他正眺望着平原，一个短暂的闪回在他眼前飞过—— 一个高高瘦瘦的身影平稳地站在一只沙克牛上直到他不可避免地被甩飞，映衬在紫色山脉环绕的蓝色地平线上。Ben想象着，对Anakin Skywalker来说，他落到草丛中之前的几秒，感觉就像在飞一样。 

 

 

草地里还有另一个身影。她向他低语，Ben坐在那里的时候，太阳洒在他的眸中，微风拂过他的脸沙沙作响，仿佛有一只手伸跨越多年时间伸向了他： **_这是我曾快乐的地方。_ **

 

 

*

 

 

 他们在下午早些时候到了Paonga河边，停下来是因为Rey注意到飞行艇有点向左倾斜。“这是螺旋稳定器，”她解释，手肘深入电路板，而Ben站在一旁，感到没用极了。“用液压扳手拧紧没什么修不好的。应该不会太久。”

 

 

“绝地武士，王牌飞行员，现在是机械大师，”他评论道。“你还有什么我应该知道的技能吗?”

 

 

“忍受那些自命不凡的参议员。”她的上半身被夜隼号遮住，但他从她的声音里听出笑意。他低着头，也微微地笑了。

 

 

这个湖位于密集的Lianorm沼泽边缘，是通往Otoh Gunga水下城市的入口；不久，一群瘦长、耳上有鳍的居民浮出水面，滴湿了芦苇丛。他们中的大多数人都带着鼓和叫做bawoonkas的大弯喇叭，Ben点头致意，同时Rey在做完Luke那套原力评估确定是否有潜在威胁之后，恢复精力投到她的工作中。Ben开始怀疑他的保镖有反社会倾向。

 

 

“是什么风把你们吹到Paonga来，外乡人？”看起来领头的Gungan人问道。她是Otolla家族的后裔，有日落色的皮肤和可伸缩的橙色眼睛， 说话带着本族Basic的口音和粗哑的语调，语调有些许好奇但友好。

 

 

“我们在去Theed参加光明节的路上，”Ben答道，Rey的头立刻探了出来，一脸纯粹的恐怖。

 

 

“万幸啊！”Gungan人叫道。“我们自己也浮出水面，排练游行。”

 

 

“你们介意我和这位女士停下来听一会儿吗？”

 

 

Gungan人倒是很乐意，但Rey从她蹲在飞行器旁的姿势跳了起来，飞速把Ben拖出了他们的听力范围。“你在 _干嘛_ ？”她嘶嘶说道，怒视着他，左脸颊上有一块油渍。“你在这里过于暴露，我们受到严格命令不得耽搁——”

 

 

“我母亲和舅父会理解的。哪怕是 _他们_ 也不会放弃在这样一个好天气里观看Great Municipal乐队演出的机会。”

 

 

那天 _的确_ 天气很好，空气明澈，阳光洒落在水面上像极了钻石。Ben在岸边突起的一块石头上舒舒服服地坐了下来，用抚慰的手势拍了拍身边的空地。Rey仰起下巴，愤愤地撅着嘴，但还是坐了下来，小心翼翼地不与他接触。

 

 

Gungan指挥家戏剧性地鞠了一躬。“我是Radassa Jowil，Augara的女儿，她是那个时代最优秀的 _musikagung_ 人。”

 

 

“很荣幸见到你，”Ben说。“我的同伴是绝地武士Rey，我是Ben Organa-Solo。”要是他之前觉得Rey在生气， _现在_ 她脸上的表情清楚地表明她想极了用扳手打爆他的头。

 

 

“匿名出行到此为止，”她咬紧牙关咆哮着，但是被Gungan人之间Ben的名字引起的轰动淹没。他们的呼喊海洋中穿插着断断续续的 _参议员_ ，声浪中还有 _Amidala_ ， _Amidala_ ， _Amidala_ 。

 

 

“我们有最适合你的，Organa-Solo参议员，”Radassa挥着她的指挥棒对Ben说。片刻之后，“Symponik Nabooalla”从水面之上爆发，五个渐强高音在夏日午后充满了可爱和活力。这首歌是Augara Jowil在BBY 32年为庆祝Nass首领和Amidala女王的历史性会面而创作的，由鼓声、bawoonka和甜美的歌声交织成欢乐的旋律，余音袅袅、充满希望，触到了Ben内心深处一些埋藏已久的先祖的记忆。他瞥了一眼身边，注意到Rey没怎么保持住她那紧绷的表情ーー他几乎可以发誓她的右膝随着节拍轻微地跳动，但察觉他的审视后，她又僵了起来。他突然有一种奇怪的冲动，想搂住她，也不知道是为了什么。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

本来他可以快活地再听几个小时Municipal乐队，但不久Rey小心翼翼地咳了一声，意味着她已经修好了陀螺稳定器，该出发了。他们向Radassa和其他Gungan人告别，他们走向夜隼号停泊的地方时，Rey用一种不容争议的语气告诉Ben _她_ 来驾驶。“我们得在天黑之前尽可能多赶路，”她带着一丝责备的口吻补充道，仿佛这是他的错误ーー理论上说，他们损失了一些时间— 是他的错。 

 

 

“你 _非常_ 生我的气吗？”他坐在她后座上开玩笑说。

 

 

“怎么会？”她哼了一声。“你一有机会就暴露我们的身份，仅此而已。”

 

 

“我还能怎么办？告诉他们一个假身份？然后过节的时候在台上挥手微笑？那可是很重的侮辱。”

 

 

“首先要保证你能挥手微笑着 _参加_ 节日 _，_ 而不是躺在裹尸袋里。”

 

 

“我不怎么觉得第一秩序能与Naboo绝伦的管弦乐队相提并论。”

 

 

“你该动点脑子了，我猜。”

 

 

 

趁着她看不见，他缩了缩。这个个女人心情不好的时候可毫不留情。他忍不住想说，她是他见过的最不像绝地武士的人，但他没资格争辩。所以她发动引擎的时候他碰了碰她的肩膀。她扭过头，他用拇指擦去了她脸颊上的油渍。他不知道是否一直会是这样，每次他的皮肤跟他的时，就像一股电流通过他的身体。他想知道，她是否有同感。她轻微的颤栗，双眼的颤动短暂到他以为是自己的臆想—— 这一切非得意味着点 _什么_ 。

 

 

然而，突然间，她扭开了脸。“要是你不乱动手我会很感激的，参议员。”

 

 

“对不起，”他说。心里可不完全这么想。“我心思有些乱。”

 

 

*

 

 

夜隼呼啸着穿过湖区，降落落在Solleu河岸边，天空已染上了令人忧郁的紫色。Ben的肚子咕咕叫了起来，他正准备盖过发动机的嗡嗡声给Rey提议让他们停下来过夜，吃晚饭，搭帐篷，但是ーー

 

 

有动静，他用余光瞟到。林子里冒出了几个来势汹汹的身影——五辆全副武装的黑色飞行摩托，带着红色条纹，驾驶员身材强健，身穿黑曜石盔甲，让Ben想起了帝国的暗影冲锋队。

 

 

“e chu ta，”Rey低声咒骂道。尽管情况紧急，Ben还是扬了扬眉毛。 _那_ 肯定不是她在绝地学院学的。

 

 

Rey让推进器超速运转，设法在他们之间增加了一些距离，但没过多久，激光束就开始呼啸而过，在地上掀起尘垛。“抓紧了！”她喊道，Ben的身子贴着她的背，胳膊死死地搂住她的腰，她绕来绕去走位躲避致命的炮火。这个策略并没成功多久；一个突然的冲击使他回过头，看到反重力装置被击中了，现在正冒着烟和火花。

 

 

“她要爆炸了，”他警告说，Rey又咒了一声，然后狂呼，“给我点掩护！”

 

 

Ben扭过身，好不容易才从绑在货舱边上的小背包里掏出一个爆能枪。这把 DH-17手枪是从 Varykino的地窖里捡来的，银河内战的遗物，但也只能这样了。他瞄准了，等Rey完成下一个转弯，开了一枪，把最近的刺客打倒在地，他们的飞行摩托失去控制，撞上了后面的那辆。

 

 

击落了两架，但剩下的三架已经包抄了受损的夜隼号，它现在危险地颤抖着嘶嘶叫。“跳！”Rey喊道。

 

 

Ben犹豫了一下。“你呢？”

 

 

她转向他，只有几秒钟，但时间长到他足以把她脸上的表情烙印在记忆中ーー那种难以置信、沮丧和惊奇混合的表情。这是一个不习惯别人担心他们的人的表情。时间慢了下来，世界越来越小，变成了缠在一起、被风吹起的栗色头发，她的雀斑映衬着模糊的树木、河流和天空。

 

 

“ _你疯了吗_ ？”她尖声喊着，把他从迷思中惊醒。“我是个 _绝地 ，_ 我能照顾好自己！快 _跳_ ，不然我把你 _踢_ 下去！”

 

这是个相当有效的威胁。Ben猛地扑在一片草地上，不幸的是，并没有软化着陆过程。疼痛让他喘不过气，但他立刻爬了起来，眼睁睁地看着夜隼的船体受到内部压力开始撕裂，电路着火了。Rey把这辆瓦解的载具拉进最后一个急转弯，撞上了她左边的第一秩序飞行艇，然后从身后的爆炸中跳了出去。一个空翻，她出现在右边那个刺客身后的座位上，用光剑刺穿了他们的胸膛。那辆飞行艇撞上了一棵树，稍后她从碎片、烟雾和金属碎片的烟雾中现身，准备对抗最后一名刺客——

 

 

可那人立刻掉头飞行艇，转身逃跑，很快就变成了地平线上微光闪烁的烟雾。

 

 

“到林子里去，”Rey气喘吁吁地说，Ben还没来得及说什么，还没来得及闭上那张因为她的行动和战斗而张开的嘴。"我们不知道还有没有更多人。我们必须躲起来。”

 

 


End file.
